The New Scouts in Acorn Flats
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Acorn Flats gets a couple of new scouts named Suzy and Gina. Will they fit in or get too homesick in their life changing experience at a scout camp over the summer? Read and find out!
1. New Scouts

It was a typical day in Prickly Pines, summer was in session and the children were at their campsites. A bus came by Acorn Flats though and out came a couple of new Squirrel Scouts, a blonde haired fox girl and a dark brown-haired mouse girl with glasses.

"Here we are, Suzy! Acorn Flats at last!" the mouse cheered.

"Here, here, Gina. Here, here." the fox agreed.

The camp Food Terrace opened and out came some of the Squirrel Scouts. They formed a group and cornered the mouse and fox scouts. Suzy and Gina felt nervous seeing them.

"Umm... Hello, my name's Gina and this is my best friend, Suzy," Gina nervously said as she hid behind Suzy.

"Look girls, we got some fresh meat!" the alligator Gretchen grinned menacingly.

"You do know that owls like to prey on mice, right?" The owl Almondine said as she grabbed Gina from behind.

"Too bad you're not a snake, I could eat you both if I wanted to!" The mongoose, Patsy giggled with the other girls.

"Hello!" a distant voice said. "Are you squirrels playing nice?"

The scouts all turned to their scoutmistress and denmother.

"Oh hello, Denmother Doe." Patsy greeted sweetly. "We were just showing our new friends around."

"Oh, that's nice of you girls, you're all so sweet and special!" Ms. Doe laughed as she came close to see Suzy and Gina. She took out her clipboard. "Ah yes, you must be Suzy and Gina, hmm?"

"That's us." Suzy replied. "Just took the first bus coming here."

"Well, welcome to Acorn Flats! I'm your scoutmistress, Ms. Jane Doe. These are all your new friends and let me be the first to welcome you to our lovely camp. Now girls, give a welcome Squirrel Scout squeak to our friends, Suzy and Gina!"

"Hello Suzy and Gina..." All the Squirrel Scouts replied in a deadpan tone.

"Now... Who should give you girls a tour of Acorn Flats?" Ms. Doe looked all the girls. She noticed Gretchen wasn't paying attention and was picking her nose. "Gretchen, will be your welcome buddy!"

Gretchen's eyes widened, then she turned to Suzy and Gina with a bitter cold glare with a hungry growl.

"Now, when you're all done, meet us at the swimming pool so we can work on our water ballet!" Ms. Doe cheered, leading the other scouts to the Acorn Flats pool.

"Have fun with your new friends, Gretchen." Patsy mocked, then obnoxiously giggled.

"Yeah, even I think it's dorky!" Nina the giraffe laughed as well.

Gretchen snapped at her friends as she put her hands on her hips. "No one makes a fool out of Gretchen Gator."

"Umm... Gretchen?" Gina asked nervously. Gretchen growled and turned to the nerdy mouse. "Can we have our tour now?"

"Do we get free snacks?" Suzy asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

"NO!" Gretchen hissed. "Now come along, I got better things to do than to show around a couple of stupid nobodies. You two are misfit enough to go to Camp Kidney!"

"Camp Kidney?" Suzy and Gina asked at once.

"Yeah, it's the camp across the lake with those disgusting, stupid Bean Scouts." Gretchen said as she walked down a path with Suzy and Gina following. "Well come on, I haven't got all day!"

Gretchen showed Ms. Doe and Ms. Mucus's cabin, the other scout cabins, the food terrace, the swimming pool, the marshmallow shack, and the room to make home phone calls. Gretchen was finally done and she got to the pool to meet the rest of the girls.

"Enjoy, hope you liked your tour, I'm going now." Gretchen walked off, leaving the girls to their own cabin.

"Umm... Gretchen?" Suzy asked.

"WHAT!?" Gretchen growled. "What now? You guys annoy me enough already with your stupid questions and just being here! I hate new scouts! Now go to sleep and leave me alone!" Gretchen slammed the door, leaving the fox and mouse alone.

"She's grouchy." Gina observed.

"Maybe she's homesick." Suzy thought aloud.

"I really wanna check out that Camp Kidney place, the other girls say it's full of stupidity."

"Well, boys _are _kinda stupid. My little brother doesn't know ANYTHING!"

"Suzy, your little brother's a baby!"

"I know, he has a lot to say but nothing to think about!"

"Come on, let's just check it out. They might not even notice us." Gina opened the cabin door and walked out with Suzy following her. Gina knew if she would go out, Suzy would follow her, they're real close like that.

The girls got into a speed boat to the lake and secured their life jackets and zoomed all the way across the lake into Camp Kidney. They hid in the forest and spied on the boys, it reeked of boy stink, beans, and random vomit. They had dirty old uniforms and their scoutmaster was one angry moose.

"Well Suzy, boys really aren't worth it. Let's head back to Acorn Flats, Ms. Doe told me that new campers get free ice cream sandwiches on their first day." Gina said as she hid behind a bush. "Suzy?" Gina looked to see Suzy wasn't paying attention, she was staring at someone. Gina followed her gaze and saw Suzy staring at a monkey Bean Scout with an elephant and albino pygmy rhino.

"Such beauty... Such grace... If only I knew his name..." Suzy sighed dreamily at the monkey.

"LAZLO! STOP LOLLYGAGGING!" the scoutmaster ordered the monkey.

"Lazlo... Such a manly name... Wouldn't you say so, Gina?" Suzy put her hands together and fluttered her eyes at Lazlo.

"That's it, camp isn't for us, we're going home first thing in the morning." Gina said as she grabbed Suzy's tail back to the boat and the girls took the first bus back home in town. Suzy and Gina never saw Acorn Flats or Camp Kidney again and spent the rest of their days together as best friends.

* * *

**A/N: Back when this cartoon was brand new I had a best friend in day Camp named Amanda who would sometimes talk about it with me and we made up our own characters, Gina based off of me and Suzy based off of her. We always made up our own stories for the show and this was back before I knew about this website when Amanda and I were about 10-11 years old. Everyone who isn't Suzy and Gina belongs to Joe Murray. Read & Review**


	2. Back to Acorn Flats

After a bus malfunction, Suzy and Gina were to return to Acorn Flats. They got on the bus back into the campsite and luckily, no one had noticed they were gone otherwise Ms. Mucus would've gotten them into serious trouble. Suzy and Gina still had a cabin together, which they shared with a squirrel girl known as Tootie.

"You're Suzy and Gina, right?" Tootie asked.

"Yeah, we're fresh meat as Gretchen said." Gina replied.

"Squirrels don't eat meat, right?" Suzy hid behind Gina, noticing Tootie.

"You guys are fine with me." Tootie smiled. "I know what it's like to be new, before you all came around, _I _was the new girl in Acorn Flats."

"Well, nice of you to be kind with us." Gina shook Tootie's hand.

"We rodents need to stick together," Tootie smiled at Gina. "You're... a mouse, right?"

"Yes!" Gina's eyes widened. "Thank you! Everybody keeps calling me a rat!"

"They call me a fox too!" Suzy added.

"Suzy, you _are _a fox." Gina rolled her eyes. "So, what's on the Squirrel Scout agenda today, Toots?"

"We're actually going to Camp Kidney with Patsy, Nina and Gretchen," Tootie explained as she opened the cabin door to show it was raining. "Oh, I guess it's too stormy now."

"Why would we go to Camp Kidney?" Suzy asked. "It's a BOY camp!"

"Well duh!" Tootie giggled. "We're gonna swim in their mud puddles!"

"Isn't that illegal?" Gina asked.

"No, it's fine." Tootie obliged. "The Squirrel Scouts have exclusive rights to the biggest mud puddles whether in Camp Kidney or Acorn Flats."

"Wow, the Squirrel Scouts must be the best campers in all of Prickly Pines." Suzy observed.

"You got that right." Tootie smiled.

Sooner or later it stopped raining. Suzy, Gina and Tootie went to the Food Terrance with some of the other scouts. While they left though, Tootie was called.

"Tootie!" a green tapir with pink curly hair called out. "Tootie!"

"Over here, Terrifield!" Tootie responded to the tapir.

"Ms. Mucus wants us at her post with watermelons! We got a Bean Scout invasion!" Terrifield replied.

"Roger that!" Tootie sounded like a Sargent, then turned to the fox and mouse. "Sorry guys, this is an emergency. Why don't you get some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Suzy and Gina asked at once, looking at each other.

"Yeah," Tootie smiled. "All new scouts get rights to the freezer and get ice cream sandwiches on the first day."

"Wow." Gina smiled. "Okay, see you later, Tootie." She went inside the Food Terrace with Suzy. They both shared ice cream sandwiches, then Ms. Doe came in.

"Oh well hello!" Ms. Doe smiled at the girls. "I see our new friends have found their first day of camp complimentary ice cream sandwiches!"

"They're very creamy, Ms. Doe." Gina smiled, looking up at the scout mistress.

"Yeah, they seem to taste better since they're free!" Suzy added.

"Good, now when you're done, come get me." Ms. Doe smiled. "I'm going to teach some other Squirrels, cat's-cradle."

"Oh that's good, I always mess up at that!" Gina added, remembering she always got tied up whenever she'd try cat's-cradle.

After their sandwiches, Suzy and Gina looked all around camp to find Ms. Doe. They saw a couple of other scouts on a log, Amber the rabbit and Almondine the owl.

"All right!" Ms. Doe called as she joined the scouts and sat on a log stump. "Now, who wants to learn cat's-cradle?"

"I do, Ms. Doe!" Almondine raised her hand.

"Me too!" Gina replied.

* * *

**Originally this was a one chapter story, but since there were reviews demanding more and I've been seeing Camp Lazlo on, On Demand recently, I figured, why not? I only own Suzy & Gina, Joe Murray owns others. Read & Review**


End file.
